


Heracross Continues To Use Their Dildo

by chiqueanonime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AMAB nonbinary character, Aphrodisiacs, Dildos, Drug use (sort of), I'm not sure if aphrodisiacs count as drugs?, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penises, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Read the title. This time Heracross uses an aphrodisiac because why not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Heracross Continues To Use Their Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't satisfied with my last fic, so I decided to write this.  
> Also, happy belated new years.

Heracross was feeling a bit horny one night, so they decided to masturbate. They got out their dildo, a condom, and some lube, and started preparing themself.

First, as usual, they put the condom over the shaft of the dildo. Then, they popped open the bottle of lube, pointed it over their hand, and...

...Wait, they were forgetting something.

Ah, that’s right! They had bought some aphrodisiac pheromones online, and they wanted to try them out!

They fished through a drawer in their dresser and got out a small aerosol spray bottle. A pink heart adorned its front. ~~~~

They uncapped it, sprayed a tiny bit into the air, and sniffed. It had a faint scent of fresh strawberries. Smiling, they then sprayed some onto their antennae.

The effects hit them like a bullet train. In an instant, their dick hardened to full mast, and they were filled with a burning primal lust.

It took all of their willpower to not start jacking it then and there. Gritting their teeth, Heracross grabbed the lube, put a small amount on their fingers, and reached down to apply it to their asshole.

They yelped. The lube felt as cold as liquid nitrogen! The aphrodisiac had made them so much more sensitive, they could hardly believe it. They slowly fingered themself, coating their inner walls, each little movement making them gasp and moan.

Heracross’s dick was already leaking precum. Even just fingering themself was already making them feel like they were going to cum. They pulled out and breathed raggedly, shivering despite the warmth burning inside of them.

They managed to grab the dildo, place it on the floor, and then slowly, carefully, lower themself onto it. Their dick was aching to be touched, and that ache turned into more of a searing need as the dildo breached their hole, but Heracross was able to resist.

After the dildo slid all the way inside, they just sat there for a moment, literally buzzing in pleasure. Their arms began rubbing their chest, almost as if they had minds of their own, claws dancing over sensitive chitin. With half-lidded eyes, Heracross raised their ass up and threw it back down, letting the tip of the dildo slam into their prostate.

Everything went white for a moment. Heracross fucked themself with the dildo, squatting up and down so fast and hard that the entire world seemed to be shaking with them. With both hands wrapped around their cock, they fapped harder than they had ever fapped before. Their hands glid up and down the soft, precum-stained shaft, which just kept on leaking.

They were cumming before they knew it. Their back arched as they shot streams of white across the room, engulfed by a tidal wave of pleasure. A high-pitched squeal escaped from their mouth.

All of their limbs went weak, and they limply sat with the dildo still buried in them. They were going to get a noise complaint, surely, but they didn’t care. Perhaps they would try this aphrodisiac out again... in a more soundproof place. ~~~~


End file.
